Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: As diferenças entre os dois homens no fundo da igreja eram notáveis para qualquer um, até mesmo para eles. Mas ninguém imaginaria que eles escondiam mais semelhanças do que desavenças entre si.


**N/A:** Oi de novo para quem capotou aqui! -acena- Esta é uma fic estranha e meio sem propósito, mas cuja idéia me bateu muito forte nos últimos dias. Em especial depois de ler uma história linda de cooperação entre Weiß e Schwarz; eu amo histórias que não sejam AU onde os dois grupos acabam se aproximando, talvez porque o Ken seja meu personagem favorito enquanto no geral eu prefiro o Schwarz ao Weiß. 8D Se bem que aqui temos uma... Coexistência pacífica, digamos assim. x3

**Atenção:** Spoilers do episódio 18 de Weiß Kreuz.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi**

* * *

Massageando o ombro direito com a sua mão, Ken fez uma pequena careta enquanto caminhava pela rua, arrependendo-se de ter sido gentil com Omi e emprestado o veículo de entregas para o chibi naquela manhã; aquele simples gesto educado havia feito com que Aya lhe ordenasse uma entrega mais tarde, e ele teve de carregar o pesado arranjo sozinho.  
Aplicando o mesmo tratamento agora ao outro ombro, o moreno parou de andar depois de passar por uma construção incomum nas redondezas, piscando e dando meia volta a fim de examinar melhor o que ele havia visto. Parando na frente do lugar, ele se surpreendeu ao constatar a presença de uma nova igreja naquele distrito.  
Seus braços caíram imediatamente ao longo do seu corpo, o assassino apenas observando a arquitetura daquele lugar sagrado com um misto de admiração e temor; sua única torre era mais alta que as duas construções vizinhas, e ela parecia ter sido pintada de branco recentemente. Situada no meio do terreno, os espaços laterais estavam enfeitados por vários vegetais, e Ken inconscientemente começou a listar os nomes das flores presentes no jardim.  
Ouvindo barulho, o moreno olhou para os dois lados da rua, procurando a fonte daquele ruído que logo se converteu em música, lenta e suave. Percebendo que vinha de dentro da igreja, o ex-jogador de futebol deu alguns passos para a frente, percorrendo o caminho traçado por entre a grama que levava até a porta do templo católico para parar de repente com seus movimentos.  
Sem o menor aviso, sua mente foi bombeada com memórias de dias passados, que agora pareciam tão próximos ao serem revividos na sua própria cabeça. Ele se lembrou de Ruth, a bondosa senhora que havia comprado flores no Koneko uma vez e que...  
Lembrava tanto sua mãe. E assim como sua mãe biológica, ela acabou sendo levada embora para os céus, sem que ele pudesse ter se despedido de novo.  
Mas a morte havia sido menos gentil com Ruth, chegando até ela pelas mãos do seu próprio filho. Ken fez um barulho profundo de desprezo e raiva, não percebendo que seus punhos haviam se fechado, seus dedos executando os movimentos que eram necessários para ativar as lâminas da sua arma quando ele estava em combate.  
Farfarello. O mais louco e sádico de todos os integrantes do Schwarz havia tentado assassinar o ex-jogador de futebol, mas Ruth havia se colocado entre os dois, recebendo o golpe fatal. O demônio de olhos amarelos nunca demonstrou o mínimo remorso por ter acertado aquela mulher, mesmo sabendo das relações de sangue que eles tinham.  
Piscando e recobrando a consciência de que ainda estava parado diante da porta, Ken finalmente se adiantou e adentrou a nave da igreja, andando em silêncio; parecia que uma missa havia acabado de começar, e embora ele não tivesse intenção alguma de acompanhá-la, ele também não queria perturbar os presentes. Utilizando-se dos seus instintos, ele ajoelhou-se com discrição no último banco, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles.  
A maior parte da sua infância e adolescência havia sido passada em um orfanato, administrado por freiras. Ele estava familiarizado com os rituais católicos e as pregações dos padres, de forma que seus olhos acompanhavam o início da missa sem qualquer estranheza, apesar da sua mente estar em outro lugar.  
Ele não era digno de estar ali. Por mais que ele tentasse se convencer todas as noites, Hidaka Ken sabia que era errado matar pessoas, fossem elas boas ou más. Ele crescera ouvindo todo o tipo de coisa sobre pecados e justiça divina, especialmente sobre como o perdão e a confiança eram fundamentais para aqueles que seguiam as palavras de Deus.  
Mas ele desistiu de acreditar em tudo quando chegou ao inferno pela primeira vez, com a derradeira traição de Kase. O moreno sempre se corroía por dentro quando lembrava o incidente e entendia que, infelizmente, confiança e perdão não eram os valores vigentes no mundo há muito tempo.  
No entanto, tudo isso era apenas passado; ele estava condenado ao inferno desde já, mesmo ainda estando vivo. Às vezes o moreno tinha certeza de que o inferno seria muito melhor que a Terra, se isso significasse apenas a sua própria tortura, e não a de outras pessoas inocentes.  
Ken se levantou distraído, obedecendo os ritos formais de uma missa com os outros presentes antes de sentar, segundos depois do padre começar o sermão. Ele não havia percebido que mais alguém se juntara a ele no último banco, arregalando os olhos quando o recém-chegado falou por sussurros:  
- Engraçado encontrar você aqui.  
O ex-jogador virou sua cabeça para a esquerda rapidamente, seu corpo tensionando todos os músculos e disparando a adrenalina no seu sangue. Desarmadas, suas mãos executaram o movimento que mostrava as suas garras para todo o mundo inutilmente, o olhar assustador do Berserker do Schwarz preso na figura do padre no altar.  
- Schwarz! O quê você está fazendo aqui? - Ken sussurrou por entre os seus dentes, inconscientemente se afastando do outro no banco em silêncio. Ele tentava calcular, com o canto do seu olho, quantos fiéis estariam em perigo.  
- Você acha que sou mais indigno do que você?  
Aquilo fez Ken piscar algumas vezes, sem, no entanto, relaxar sua postura corporal. Farfarello então virou o rosto para o moreno ao seu lado, inquietando o integrante do Weiß a cada segundo com aquele olhar inumano sobre ele.  
- Você realmente acha que é tão diferente de mim, Weiß?  
O ex-jogador de futebol sentiu seu sangue subir, acirrando as sobrancelhas e falando com uma espécie de indignação misturada a ódio na sua voz:  
- Eu não mato pessoas por matar.  
Não houve uma resposta verbal naquele momento, porque o sermão havia acabado e dois ajudantes do padre apareceram com cálices dourados, provavelmente contendo as hóstias. Os fiéis presentes àquela hora na igreja se levantaram, formando uma fila indiana no meio da nave.  
Nenhum dos dois homens no fundo se juntou ao resto das pessoas.  
- Eu também não.  
Ken piscou, virando-se para o lado e encontrando os olhos de Farfarello presos no altar, na figura das pessoas que lentamente recebiam a hóstia nas suas bocas. Somente depois de algum tempo foi que o ex-jogador de futebol entendeu que o irlandês estava se referindo à sua última declaração, respondendo-a de uma forma que lhe soara falsa.  
O moreno deu uma pequena risada cheia de desprezo.  
- Você não sabe o que diz.  
- E você sabe? Você realmente consegue justificar todos os seus atos sem culpa perante a Deus quando dorme?  
Mais uma vez o assassino integrante dos Weiß foi pego de surpresa, ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do outro murmurar algumas palavras continuamente que ele não conhecia. Conforme a música de órgão que acompanhava a comunhão foi diminuindo, Ken identificou, surpreso, que Farfarello estava rezando em latim.  
- Você não consegue fazer isso porque Deus não existe, Weiß. Não existe ninguém olhando por você ou por mim. Ninguém quer saber porque inocentes sofrem e porque há guerra.  
Automaticamente, os dois ajoelharam no apoio do banco da frente, junto com os outros. Ken tinha os olhos fixos no altar, examinando a figura de Jesus crucificado e sentindo, por um momento breve, que todos eles estavam presos à mesma cruz. Piscando e balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele se bateu internamente por ter concordado brevemente com o outro homem.  
- Deus tem que existir. Eu já fui salvo por ele antes.  
Foi a vez do irlandês curvar os lábios em um sorriso. Olhando com o canto do olho esquerdo, Ken se arrependeu de ter visto Farfarello sorrindo; o membro do Schwarz ficava ainda mais assustador daquela maneira.  
- Se você ainda está aqui, não foi salvo; apenas seu sofrimento foi prolongado. Viver... É a maior punição.  
Ken abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Respirando fundo, ele olhou para o padre que agora bebia o vinho e secava o cálice, devolvendo-o ao seu lugar no altar.  
- Então você se considera um salvador? Por matar pessoas e livrá-las da maior punição? - o moreno devolveu em tom de desafio, notável mesmo no baixo volume da sua voz.  
O Berserker virou seu único olho visível para o outro assassino, interesse e diversão claros no rosto do demônio irlandês:  
- Ah, não. Isso é o quê vocês pensam, Hidaka. - um estranho arrepio percorreu todo o corpo do ex-jogador de futebol, que fez o possível para não exibir aquele gesto - Vocês pensam ser justiceiros para dormirem em paz, mas ninguém de nós tem essa pretensão. Nós matamos porque precisamos.  
- Isso é a lei da selva, Berserker. - o outro devolveu, cheio de nojo daquela linha de raciocínio do irlandês, talvez porque ela fizesse mais sentido do que ele queria aceitar.  
- E na selva estamos, Weiß. Somos tão iguais quanto os animais... Siberian. - o acréscimo do codenome havia tido um tom de brincadeira, e isso também entrou para a lista de coisas que assustavam o agente do Weiß. A idéia de Farfarello possuir senso de humor ou qualquer coisa que passasse próxima disso era estranha.  
Todos se levantaram novamente na igreja, os dois assassinos fazendo o mesmo como que por reflexo. Virando as palmas das mãos para cima, Ken viu pelo canto do seu olho que as palmas da mão de Farfarello estavam marcadas com dois grandes riscos no centro, exatamente como aqueles que ele vira nas mãos de Ruth.  
Mas ele tinha certeza que aquelas marcas não estavam ali no dia em que a bondosa senhora foi assassinada. Não, não poderiam estar; o irlandês provavelmente tinha feito aquilo sozinho nele mesmo.  
- Pater noster, qui es in caelis: sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra...  
Será que aqueles dois cortes significam que Farfarello havia, no final, sentido alguma coisa depois de ter matado sua mãe?  
-...Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo.  
Apenas acompanhando a prece em silêncio, Ken quase se assustou quando Farfarello falou "amen" muito mais alto do que o resto da oração. Virando o rosto rapidamente, ele viu a sombra de um sorriso na face pálida do irlandês.  
- Eu invejo você, Weiß.  
- Por quê? - veio a pergunta de volta, enquanto o padre chegava no final da missa.  
- Porque você mata pela liberdade de outros.  
Ken ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Os dois fizeram o sinal da cruz ao mesmo tempo com o padre, falando em uníssono também:  
- In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi.  
O único olho cor de âmbar de Farfarello reluziu com algo que parecia diversão ao perceber que aquela última parte da missa era conhecida por Ken em latim também, mas não fez maiores comentários. Os dois sentaram novamente, como se tivessem concordado em não sair antes de todos os outros fiéis.  
Quando inclusive o padre havia retornado para a sacristia com os seus ajudantes, o irlandês se levantou, deixando o banco que ocupava pelo lado oposto que Ken tomou. Os dois homens voltaram a ficar lado a lado na saída da igreja, quando o estrangeiro voltou a falar:  
- Eu mato... Pela minha liberdade.  
Sem maiores explicações, Farfarello se virou para a direita e foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Sozinho e quase de volta à calçada, Ken se perguntava o que exatamente aquele encontro havia representado; ele realmente gostaria de acreditar que o quê ele fazia na terra era uma tarefa nada honrosa, porém que servia aos propósitos do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo.  
Mas talvez... O Berserker do Schwarz estivesse certo. Até porque, no fundo... Ele não lutava pela liberdade dos outros porque queria; ele havia chegado até ali por falta de escolhas. E ele não poderia parar seu trabalho jamais, senão morte seria seu destino também.  
- E quem disse... Que eu não mato pela minha própria liberdade também?  
Suspirando essas palavras ao vento, Ken tomou o caminho de volta para o Koneko, as ruas já mais escuras àquela hora da tarde; mais distante na mesma rua, ainda na sua calma caminhada, Farfarello sorriu sozinho antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

**FIM**

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Acho que é a terceira fic de WK sem yaoi que eu faço. oo As partes em latim são na verdade o Pai Nosso e no final, o que se fala quando se faz o sinal da cruz na igreja. Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha... Feito sentido? Porque eu sempre achei que em WK, a cor que a gente mais vê, principalmente em Glühen, é o cinza.

Obrigada a todos que leram,  
Mari-chan. 


End file.
